


BoB

by ninhursag



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Genderswap, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvard era Mark would like to talk her boyfriend into trying out that pegging thing. Luckily for all concerned, he is nice and pliant and easy to convince. Basically it is a pwp with some bonus FEELINGS. Good, happy feelings.</p><p>Contains: pegging, always-a-cis-girl-Mark style genderswap</p>
            </blockquote>





	BoB

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another kinkmeme thing, though this time out I am being déclassé enough to fill my own prompt *g*. I sort of needed there to be pegging in this fandom.

Eduardo shakes his head and covers his eyes with his hands when Mark tells him what she wants to try. It's interesting, she can see the flush spreading between his fingers and she wants to touch his skin to see if it would feel warmer than normal.

“Come on, it will be hot. If you do this,” she offers, leaning forward so that they're closer. “You can do me next.”

Eduardo laughs and shakes his head without ever uncovering his face. “I don't need to have sex with you with a strap on, Mark. Unless you have some complaints you haven't shared.”

She shrugs. “No, no complaints. I meant you can fuck me with your dick, but in my ass.”

There's a moment of silence and she wonders if that was too much, if one of the rules of the girl code she never figured out growing up was that you didn't say that kind of thing out loud. But then, very slowly, Eduardo unpeels his fingers from his eyes. His cheeks are very pink and he's blinking at her. “Seriously?” he asks, like it might be a joke.

She rolls her eyes. “No, I just said that to say it because that's the kind of person I am. Yes, seriously. Let me fuck you and then you can fuck me. It will be hot and I want to, and no matter what that asshole at the AEPi party said I am a girl so me fucking your ass will not make you gay so you can stop freaking out.”

“I'm not freaking out,” he mutters. She stares at him hard until he bites his lip and looks away. “Okay, but not because of _that_.”

“Wardo,” she says, with a long breath behind it. She lets the corners of her mouth tilt up and he sighs heavily. “Come on, I really want to do this with you.”

He opens his mouth and she wants to press her thumb against it, but she doesn't, because he's still flushed pink and shaking his head, but the words that come out are, “Yes, I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but fine.” She grins. Victory. Eduardo grins back and leans down to kiss her. His skin is definitely warmer when he's blushing, a fact she categorizes away in her mental 'Eduardo' slot.

Then it's just a matter of implementation. She could buy the supplies online, but she decides it won't be the same. She wants to see what she's getting, wants to heft it in her hands and make sure that it's going to be right, good. She thinks about asking Eduardo to come shopping with her, but she isn't sure if she wants to find out if it actually is possible to die of embarrassment, even if she can't figure out what there is to be embarrassed about. Maybe next time.

There's a shop right in Central Square with a mezuzah nailed to the doorpost and she figures that's as good as any place she could start. Once she's past the frosted glass door the selection is larger than she thought and she starts thinking maybe google was the place to go after all, but then the chick from behind the counter steps up and helps her sort through the selection, the type of lube that will work best, and whether or not the dildo needs a condom (yes, for easy clean up).

The chick points out an elastic harness with velcro straps, “It's not the traditional kind, but it's really easy to adjust for fit and it rides low,” she explains easily. “That means that when you fit the dildo on it's going to be pressing right up against your clit. So every stroke, you get some excellent stimulation. Or you could fit in a vibrator for you.”

Mark nods and rubs it against her fingers against the soft fabric and velcro. She closes her eyes for a second, imagining wearing it, imaging what she's going to do with it. She takes it.

The next step is finding the right time.

It's not that she and Eduardo don't have sex, they have way more sex than she had ever anticipated wanting to when she showed up as a newly minted Harvard freshman who had a stronger relationship with laptop than with dick. It wasn't that she didn't know guys before college-- almost every person she did know was a guy, from her passel of brothers on down to her gaming buddies. But guys who weren't brothers, pseudo or otherwise... well, suffice it to say, Eduardo was an unanticipated development in her life. Eduardo was not a brother. Eduardo was not a programmer and while he was kind of a math and meteorology geek, he hid it well until you got to know him. Eduardo was actually astonishingly good looking, all legs and grace and perfect grooming, hell, he was even a better dancer than Mark, which was admittedly not hard.

Once she figured out that he wasn't trying to pull some bizarre _Carrie_ trick on the nerd girl and actually did want to go out with her she just went with it because there was nothing else to to do. She still tries not to think too hard about what his motivations might be, he's Eduardo, he's around, he actually likes her and she is good with that for as long as the ride lasts.

He is going to let her fuck him with a strap on because she asked him to, there is no bad to be found in this scenario. She just needs to make it happen.

She decides it'll happen in his room and brings the equipment over in her plain messenger bag. Eduardo's there when she knocks and grins at her, waving her inside. He has a gigantic econ textbook under his armpit, but he puts it down when she sits on his bed and unzips her hoodie.

She's wearing one of his t-shirts underneath, long and loose, so she hasn't even bothered with a bra. She pulls it up over her head and Eduardo's smile turns sweeter, more affectionate and he kicks off his shoes before going to sit down on the bed next to her. “Is this a bootie call?” he asks. “Because if not, I'm confused and aroused to no purpose.”

Mark shrugs, corners of her mouth tipping up. “Sure it is,” she says. She unzips her cargo pants and shimmies out of them while Eduardo watches with interest. She's wearing the harness underneath and it feels good, steady on her skin.

All the expressions play out so openly on his face, those wide pretty eyes and soft mouth. She watches him take it in, blink, almost ask and then suddenly figure it out. She can tell when it hits home because he blushes instantly, a deep pink. She leans over and kisses his cheek.

“I have researched this extensively,” she promises. “It will be amazing.” He stares at her for a second and then laughs, like she's done something amazingly already. He tilts over so that his mouth is pressed against hers and kisses her for real, smooth and easy, tongue flicking against her lips until she parts them and he eases inside. One of his hands cups a breast and she gasps a little when he thumbs the nipple, skin on skin.

The wonderful thing about Eduardo, is that if you ask the right way, you can talk him into anything, or at least Mark can. She doesn't cajole like the stupid girls in the movies, she never begs or bats her eyelashes, she just puts her chin in her palm and looks at him and says, 'Wardo, would you...?' Or, 'Wardo, I want you to' and he does. It is like magic, she could never explain it, only hope it keeps on working.

He just does it, when she says, “So, I need you to take your pants off and get on your hands and knees, because that was what they did in the video, they said that was the easiest position to start with.” He laughs and shakes his head and covers his face with his palms, but then he breathes in, kisses her forehead and he does it. And there he is, shirt and slacks slung carelessly on the chair, boxers around his ankles, on his hands and knees on his own bed.

He has a great ass, paler than the rest of him and kind of flat, but her hands aren't that big and the globes of it fit into them perfectly. She's touched him before, cupping her hands there for purchase when she blew him, feeling his knees shake when she pressed her fingers against the spot behind his balls and in, just a little. He's going to like this, she knows, it's going to rock his world.

She takes the smallest dildo out of her bag and slides it home into the harness. The fabric stretches around it, but it feels solid, steady. A condom over it and then the lube. Eduardo looks back at her over his shoulder, eyes huge, lower lip sucked between his teeth and that's so hot, so damned hot that her hands fumble and she spills more of it onto his sheets than on her hands and the damned dildo.

That makes him laugh and say, “You are so doing the laundry after this, Mark.” But it's good too, because she can see him visibly relax, the hard line of his spine going loose and pliant, and she hadn't even realized how tense he was before he stopped.

She strokes his flank with one slick hand and he shivers. “Cold,” he mumbles and she nods. She lets it warm on her skin before she run a finger over the curve of his ass, just barely pressing into the cheeks and grazing over his hole. He shivers harder, but she doesn't think it's cold this time.

She finds herself grinning and she leans down to kiss his shoulder, lick down the line of his spine. He smells good, like an expensive salon, the kind Mark only knows the exact smell of because of Wardo. He feels better, the flex of muscle and the arch of spine, moving under her hands and the way he says, “Mark,” and never Marcy, not even lost in the moment, like he knows how important it is. Like when he thinks about her she is exactly what she wants to be.

Mark wonders if she writhes like this when Eduardo fingers her, she doesn't really know because she's too busy being in the moment, but watching him move when she presses on slick finger into him, she feels like she has to know, like she's going to have to make a video of the next time so she can find out. Eduardo moves and she can see him get hard, fast, so fast, but she doesn't touch him there, he's going to wait, his cock is going to wait.

He's so damned tight with two fingers pressed inside him, up to the knuckle, that she gasps herself and she wishes she had a real dick so that she could feel that, feel the throb and the heat of him and take him and it sucks that this is makeshift, it really sucks, that a dildo can't have skin and nerves, it's not fair. But then she crooks her finger up the way they said to in the pamphlet and the video and he just moans like she's killing him. It's good enough.

“We're going to start slow,” she tells him, leaning over him so that she can whisper, kiss his shoulder and taste his breath. “But, we could do this a lot later. I have bigger ones than this to try later.” There's a tearing breath and he tilts his head to kiss her. It's a bad angle, awkward, sloppy, but the press of his mouth is slick and wet and she loves it.

She leans back reluctantly when the kiss breaks and steadies herself and pulls her fingers out before pressing the dildo inside. It is like magic, like watching a fucking magician's act to angle the dildo into him and push it in with the motion of her hips. She goes slow, so slow that it aches and he moans like he's not sure if it hurts, if she's hurting him, or if it's the best thing that ever happened in his life.

The woman at the store did not lie, the silicon base of the dildo presses back against her as she pushes into him. A little rough, catching on her pubic hair, tugging, pressing up against her clit and she moans herself and then she is in, her hips canted and pressed up flush against Eduardo's ass.

He's sweating, she can feel the sheen of damp skin against her thighs, her palms against his hips. Her hands are still so slick from the lube it's hard to keep a grip on his hips and the sweat doesn't help, but she holds on as hard as she can and then he says, “Come on, okay, come on, move.”

His body feels so smooth now, the way it parts for her, just the bare promise of resistance, and she says, “Wardo,” like it is the most important thing she's ever said, better than coding, better than coming, but that's right down the road.

It is unexpectedly hard work fucking instead of getting fucked, especially when he says, “Come on, faster, come on, fuck me,” and she's sweating too, with the effort of it, a stinging drop rolling down from forehead to eye. She just blinks it away, can't take her hands off him even to wipe away the sweat, it is important that she have her hands on him, holding and stroking and keeping him just where he is.

He's got his head down, pillowed on his arms and his moans are muffled now, but that's okay, because the motion of his hips is not and he fucks back against her, fucks himself on that dildo and that is so hot she can't even think, because it's him, this golden boy and she is fucking him and he is fucking himself and saying her name, making the muffled syllables slow and gorgeous, and it's insane.

Eduardo comes just about the second she gets a grip on his cock with a hand still slippery as hell from lube and sweat. She keeps fucking him, rubbing the base of the dildo against her clit, all slick now because she is so fucking wet, so fucking drenched. She keeps holding his cock until he whimpers and gasps and just writhes like he's trying to push away and push back at the same time, oversensitive flesh contradicting desire.

He wants her. He wants her even if he's just come and it's too much and he hurts, he still wants her.

She comes hard, so hard she can almost smell herself, her own sex slick and light in heavy counterpoint to Eduardo's. Her thighs tremble and her knees buckle. She collapses onto his back and he whimpers when the dildo slides out of him a little too fast, but she can't even think, she can't. She feels the slick, smooth skin of his spine pressing up against her breasts, the hard peak of her nipples and she can only sigh and tuck herself against him and listen to him pant into the pillow.

She stays there until Eduardo shifts over, catching her when she slides down and easing her onto the bed next to him. The sheets are a soaking mess and that will be gross soon, but now she can't even care, she just leans back when he kisses her, no urgency now, just slow and lazy and tender.

His mouth tastes salty-sweet and she sighs happily against him, letting him circle her wrists with his hands and stroke. When he mumbles, “I have a lot to live up to when it's my turn, right?” she just grins against him and nods her head.


End file.
